1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cutting tools and more specifically it relates to a precision cutting system for efficiently cutting through an external member (i.e. conduit, etc.) without damaging internal components (i.e. wires, cables, etc.).
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Cutting tools have been in use for years. Typically, cutting tools exist in a variety of forms and are utilized to cut various materials. Cutting tools can also range greatly in the amount of accuracy efficiently achieved with the cutting tool, wherein a cutting tool such as a hacksaw may provide a large amount of accuracy and a cutting tool such as a chainsaw may provide less accuracy.
It may sometimes be necessary to cut within a conduit to access various cables or to cut within a cable to access a wire(s) within the cable. However, many commonly utilized cutting tools do not allow an individual to easily cut through materials, such as but not limited to cylindrical tubing (i.e. conduit), at a precise and consistent thickness or else take a long time to cut through materials. Cutting around electrical wires can be very dangerous in that if the cutting tool is extended too far within the conduit or cable the wire may be severed causing a severe electrical shock or spark.
Because of the potential of severe injury due from electrical shock, it is often strongly recommended to turn off any power running through cables or wires near where an individual is cutting. Constantly turning off and on electrical wires can be a hassle, especially when the electrical wires are powering a device that the individual does not want to turn off. Because of the general lack of efficiency and practicality in the prior art there is the need for a new and improved precision cutting system for efficiently cutting through an external member (i.e. conduit, etc.) without damaging internal components (i.e. wires, cables, etc.).